Goodbye (Jason Derulo)
Goodbye is a 2018 song by Jason Derulo, released as a collaboration with French DJ David Guetta and Nicki Minaj for his album 2Sides. Lyrics Nicki Minaj & Jason Derulo Time to say goodbye But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night I need you, I need you tonight Derulo 1: Jason Derulo Oh, it’s three in the morning When you want some, you phone me One word in Español, babe And I come and you know (Whoo, uh) Girls in Haiti, they throw it (Throw) In Jamaica, they roll it (Roll) Girls in Spain do the mostest (Whoo) But only you got my focus Jason Derulo & Nicki Minaj Girl, I'm down for your lovin' Down for my fatty, fatty Down for your lovin’ Down for my naughty, naughty Down for your lovin' I'm giving you lovin' Stay with me 'cause Nicki Minaj, Willy William and Jason Derulo It's time to say goodbye But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night I need you, I need you tonight Baby, you know that it's time to say goodbye But don’t leave me alone, just stay for the night I need you, I need you tonight Baby, you know that it’s 2: Willy William Dame solo un momento Quiero sentir tu cuerpo (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Que ya no tengo tiempo Tú y yo una noche de fuego (Oui, oui, oui) Te hablo Francés like (Sí, sí, sí) Te explico que soy de (Ti, Ti, Ti) Parlez-vous Français (Oui, oui, oui) Síguelo, mami, vale Jason Derulo & Nicki Minaj Girl, I'm down for your lovin’ Down for my fatty, fatty Down for your lovin' Down for my naughty, naughty Down for your lovin' I'm giving you lovin’ Stay with me 'cause All It's time to (It's time) say goodbye (Hey, baby) But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night I need you, I need you tonight Baby, you know that it's time to say goodbye (Say goodbye, say goodbye) But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night I need you, I need you tonight (For the night, night, ooh) 3: Nicki Minaj Uh, tell him seh' it proper and it prim (And it prim) A mermaid ting and he wanna swim (He wanna swim) How gal bright suh, but dem eyes dim (Dem eyes dim) Ch-ch-chain heavy, but I'm light skin (I'm light skin) I pull up on him, let him put the pipe in (Pipe in) But then I gotta dash like a hyphen (Hyphen) I bring the cake, let him lick the icing (Icing) Some little open toes, Stewart Weitzman Advising, ye-yes this ties in (Okay) No-none of you hoes will ever see my pen YSL Nicki boot just to drive in The way my foot ball, just give me the Heisman (Touchdown) Jason Derulo with Nicki Minaj 'Cause It's time to say goodbye (Yeah) But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night ( 'Cause I need you, baby) I need you, I need you tonight Baby, you know that it's hard to say goodbye (I hate it) But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night I need you, I need you tonight Baby, you know that it's Nicki Minaj & Jason Derulo Papi chulo ¿Cuánto amas este culo? Culo, culo ¿Cuánto amas este culo? Say goodbye, stay the night One more time, one more time Rrrrrrrr Why It Sucks #The silly, unintelligble lyrics. #Jason's heavily autotuned, aggravating voice. #The laughable music video. #That it interpolates Bocelli's fine "Con Te Partio" and makes it seem cheap. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Jason Derulo Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Duets Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Pop Songs Category:2018 Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs that sampled another song